Wandering Souls
by Lizzy545
Summary: Artemis was never born a happy child. Now running as a fugitive for killing countless people including her father, how will it end when she comes face-face with numerous challenges in her way, making a deal with the Survey Corps, and meeting the two brothers she once abandoned. In deep darkness I stood wandering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal dared to dream before.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Innocence

_**"The world is a dangerous place to live; not because **_

_**of the people who are evil,**_

_**but because of the people who don't do anything about it."**_

**_-Albert Einstein _**

I, Artemis, grew up in a disgusting place. The only joy I had there were my two older brothers, Dardanos and Apollo. Dardanos was four years older than us, and Apollo was my fraternal twin being three minutes older than me. Our family were descendants from the Greeks, but most of our people had died out. Either because the interracial families or had been killed off.

After my mother had given birth to her second set of babies, she died from blood loss and the excruciating pain. I guess two more were **too much** to handle. Like how it was **too much** to handle for our father because losing one would be the fault of someone. **Too much** that he released his anger on his own blood, his own children.

And in the end all were cowards, except for one.

My brothers Dardanos and Apollo tried to stand up to him, but to no avail. They ended up with more scratchings and bruisings. I applaud them for courage, but it wasn't enough...

I'm not sure what triggered him to go after me, maybe it was because I looked vulnerable in his eyes, or because he was highly intoxicated. It first had started with small things, insults, pushing, and shoving around. But things escalated too quickly, too quickly that I wasn't able to comprehend why?

It was an unusually quiet day, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Signaling something worse was coming my way. And just when I was finished hanging the laundry to dry and put aside the weird feeling inside me, he was behind me.

"F-Father, is there something you need?" I was cautious with my words to make sure not to make the man angry. By the way he was looking at me, it seemed like today was going to be fine. And that the feeling inside to me had lied to me.

"Athena." He whispered, he placed his hand upon my cheek. Shocked by the action I pulled away. _Athena? As in my mother Athena. Why is he bringing her up?_

He placed his hand against the same spot as his face seemed to inched closer. _W-What is he doing?!_

I stepped back and looked at him in horror. I guess he wasn't too pleased with my reaction that rage filled his eyes as the love and care began to disappear. As I stepped back slowly, he stepped forward faster and forcefully.

"F-Father what are you doing?!" I questioned, but no answered came out. He thrusted his hand forward and locked his hand into my hair. Suddenly I was being dragged back inside to the house with his another hand against my neck. Blocking the air pathway to my nose and mouth.

"Father! W-what a-are you doing!" I managed to choke out, but again. No answers. I struggled and tried so hard to release my self, but I couldn't. Was it going to be the end to me, was I finally going to put at peace and finally see my mother. I screamed so loud praying that someone would help me, only to hear my echoes. Why was it so quiet.

As I passed by the kitchen, I watched as my brothers watch me with heartbreaking expression. But they did not speak nor budged from their seat, knowing the consequences that would occur. I passed the living room trying to wrestle my way out, I entered the hallway being dragged only by my goldish-brown hair, I passed my brother's room wailing around knocking something's down in the process, I passed my room, a discolored eye and blue eye cried heavy amounts of tears, I was at the end of the hallway. The door clicked and creaked, but then slammed against the wall. I looked back at my father who turn back to look at me. He had his fingers firmly locked in my hair getting ready to drag me into his room. I shifted my head back again to him and begged him to stop. When he finally said, "Its for your own good, stupid girl."

**_What?_**

With one yank I was lodged into his room, and I watched as I was stripped from away my own dignity.

I, Artemis at the age of nine, was forcefully taken away my own virginity by my father, while my brothers shamelessly sat in the other room ignoring my screams and pleas.


	2. Chapter 2: The Climax

_**When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love**_

_**have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time,**_

_**they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it-alw**__**ays.**_

_**-Mahatma Gandhi**_

* * *

><p>When I think back to what I did, I wondered why I didn't do it sooner, though at an early age, if I hadn't done it sooner I would of broken easier. If you were in my position, would have you done it? It wasn't that hard actually all you have to do is push it in forward and then remove it. If your really angry, you can do it more then once. Disgusting worthless pigs shall not live longer to see the further world.<p>

I would love to tell you my story, but not now. Or are you dying a curiousity how I did it and no one suspected that his daughter would be the one to impale the silver knife?

* * *

><p>Artemis walked down the streets of Shiganshina hurriedly trying to dispose of the weapon she use to kill her father. Every time she thought back to the thought of killing her father, her reaction was different and abnormal for only a ten year old. She was smiling, eyes filled with bloodlust, licking the fingers that had been drenched with blood, carving more to satisfy her thirst.<p>

Artemis as a child had some problems going on, with the sudden death of a mother she had never met, abusiving of her father, and trust issues along the family, she had post-traumatic self disorder, bipolar disorder or also known as manic illness, and oppositional defiant disorder.

She was practically born with PTSD, but the bipolar and oppositional defiant disorder had just been kicking in. Her father many times had said she was a spawn of Satan, and a curse. And that she should have died instead of her mother and they were fine with a family of four.

How much she prayed to God every night to make her a normal girl. But God didn't listen, and she grew tired. As Artemis abusive grew worse, her hatred for God began to grow. Like how the walls protected the people from monsters, where were her walls to protect her from her monster?

Artemis felt dizzy, she hadn't rest nor eaten all day, she was too busy planning out the murder of her father. Wondering how she was going to survive the night, she sat in a little isolated area where no one could see her. As she began to lay down something shifted in her pocket.

It was her old worn journal filled with her entrees about her daily life. Though she didn't go to school, she learned how to write in a langauge she made by herself, a couple of simple words to express herself in her journal.

_Year 840_

_Today I killed someone who had ruined my life for ten years, though killing may not seem right in your eyes. It was my only way to survive. Yes, it may had been cruel abandoning my two brothers; maybe they get to learn how to be free on their own. I sleep on the cold grounds of Shiganshina, but it's the only warmth I will be enjoying for the night, may I stay safe, and live a long life_.

Artemis closed the journal and lied on the floor. She wondered what would become of her life, jailed or killed. Or that desicion she could actually take control of, never getting caught.

It was definitely worth taking, and it would prove she wasn't weak like her father had said she was. She was going to change into what she was named after. Artemis the goddesses of slaughtering and butching

* * *

><p><em>Year 849<em>

_Today, I turn nineteen. Today is the day I killed my fifty-fourth man, today is the day i almost lost my sanity, again. And almost got caught. _

Day by day, month by month, year by year. Artemis began to change rapidly. With a height of five foot nine, she was impossible to take down. Abnormally quick too, which was pretty rare seeing how tall she was. Her once golden brown locks had faded into a dark oak brown reaching only her shoulders. And there she was with her one good eye. A beautiful blue that had lost its color, and a discolored white one that was covered away. But that's another story.

Succeeding in being a theif and a murderer, despite being half blind, she was wanted by the Military Police, granting a large amount of money to whomever brings the monstrous girl. But she was too smart for them. Living alone on the street for seven years was definitely an advantage.

Artemis had memorized all the hidden locations throughout the walls, and some secrets that should never be told. She surely thought that she would never be caught, until one day.

Artemis had been watching a man and his employees closely by the gates of a Wall Sina trying to enter the city. _Seems like they will be selling goods, hmm? Let's go ask them for some, shall we._

She walked her way towards the man and his crew, "Sir, may I haves some food?" She said in confident tone.

"What? Do you think I'm going to give my goods to some lowly peasant like you?!" The fat ugly man retorted while in the process of spiting in her face. She wiped the saliva off her face and her mouth twitched.

Artemis smiled.

"It wasn't a question, it was a statement." She said in a dangerous low voice almost sounding like a growl. She spun around and kick the man in the face, landing perfectly as one of his men began to get ready to throw a punch. She grabbed his arm and twisted it with force making him flip over. Then piercing the soft skin, instantly killing him.

As she stood to kill the others, the air was disturbed. Something had been flying in the air, and was heading towards her way. Her ears rang, they were coming. _Ugh, why are they so fast now!_

She abandoned her mission and ran away from the scene. She ran as fast as she could, trying to find the spot where she had placed her manuerving gear.

Artemis snatched up the device as soon as she found it, buckling up the gear, she jumped, but the grappling hook wasn't shooting out. She pressed down the operating device, but it still wasn't working.

_Fuck. Someone tampered with my gear._

She unbuckled everything and started with square one again. Escaping on foot. It's not like Artemis hasn't done it before, but the Miltary Police weren't as fast as the people who were pursing her.

_Definitely not the Garrison. Survey Corps? It can explain why they are so advanced and fucking flying like they're some shitty ass birds. 'ch._

Artemis kept her running up, her pace was good, and she could run for another three hours. She was coming up on a dead end, it was just a limestone building with a couple of windows. Artemis jumped on the the ledge of the window and proceeded to climb up as fast as possible. She look back and she still and time before they came up close. She leaped to the roof of the building across then backflipped off.

Then some more sprinting, but then she came upon another dead end. This time with a very small space in between two walls.

_I'm going to make it. Just slide in here. And I'm free, no more Survery Corps._

She smirked as she charged with full speed only to be suddenly thrown back towards the ground.

_Fuck_.

Artemis hands were met with a sudden cool metal._ Great hand-cuffed._

She looked up to see the face of her captors. A short man, about the size of a kid with a weird hairstyle and a strong gaze. The one on the left was a taller man with blonde hair swept to the side and blue eyes just like hers, wearing the Wings of Freedom cape.

"Impressive, didn't think I be caught by _**dwarf and a giant**_. Oh how teamwork is so much-"

A foot was met with Artemis face, not very plesant.

She glanced back up, gauze removed, and now with the common expression she carries around when seeing the face of dieing victims. She snarled at them.

"Let me out! Let me out, let me out!" Her voice filled with pure rage and wrath. But then her tears began to flow. "Let me out. Please, please-"

"Oi, can you shut the fuck up for a moment." The short man with the annoyed face said. Artemis smiled back at him.

"Okay."

Both men and their squad looked at her with an odd expression until the blonde man's mouth began to speak. "Hello, I'm Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. And this is Lance Corporal Levi. What's your name, Miss Ripper?"

Miss Ripper was the name the public have given to her since no one knew her name.

Artemis just watched him with a lazy expression. "My name's is not _**Miss Ripper**_," she said mockingly, " it's Artemis."

"Artemis. What a shitty name." The man in the back name Levi said.

"No one asked for you comment, short fucker." Levi shifted his head back to Artemis getting ready to insult her, when Erwin stopped him.

"Now Miss Artemis, we are not here for us to hear you fight with Levi, we are here to make a deal with you."

"Tch.

"Deal. Me. With you guys, yeah right. I'll do it when you find another titan shifter..." She mumbled the last part quietly.

"If you join the Survey Corps we will make sure to get rid of the records of you killing fifty-three people."

Erwin said in a monotone voice.

_Hm, fifty-three? Looks like they never found out. Sounds good. Okay! I'll go!_

"Okay, you got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey guys, so I promised to make the chapters longer. So I did, TADA. Anyway I added some hints to the story idk if you catch them or not, but let's hope you do. I'll probably be posting another chapter this week. AUTHER BE ON A ROLE. **

**LIZZY OUT~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Artemis was now currently along with two of the most powerful men in the Survey Corps. The Commander Erwin Smith, and Humanity's Strongest, Levi. She sat in the carriage as she thought how uncomfortable the seats were, sure she was from the street. But the seats were worse than the floor.

She peeked out the curtains, watching as the people went on with their day,_ how interesting._

Artemis always wonder how her life would have been if she actually had a normal family and life. Would everything be better, or would have fate had given her the same destiny.

* * *

><p>"Oi, close the curtain. We don't want the others to see you." Levi glanced at Artemis for a moment, but went back to whatever he was doing.<p>

Artemis sighed, and did what she was told. Who knew she would have been finally been caught, bit of shocking. Since everything was going fine, _fuck them and their stupid deals. Oh well I did accept_. She rubbed her hands, trying to smooth the pain that had been disturbing her for a while because of the handcuffs.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting bored." Artemis asked, but still playing around with the metal around her wrist. "Tch. Look at people when you're talking." Once again Levi's rude mouth began to speak.

"I wasn't talking to you." Artemis snapped back. "Well it would of been more useful if you actually looked up." Levi glared back at her.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Before I through your sorry ass out the window-"

"That's enough." Erwin finally to speak up, but to scold us, "Miss Artemis we will be there in a moment, so just sit tight."

"You know you could of told me just to shut up."

* * *

><p>"Out. Now." Artemis stepped out of the carriage as a large building awaited her. "Don't just stand there walk." Levi pushed her foward making her lose her balance and almost landing on her face. She followed the Commander as Levi and other soilders escorted, more like shoved, her inside the building.<p>

As Artemis walked in the building, she saw a couple of trainees whispering about the girl who had just came in with handcuffs. Who is she, some said, but other said worse. Artemis just absorbed it all, bad or good. It was fine. She looked back at the trainees and smirked.

After walking down some stairs, she entered a dark cell room. "You'll be staying here for a while. After that you'll be settle in a normal room upstairs." Erwin stood there along with Levi and a couple of soilders.

"Hmm, keeping me like a dog aren't ya. Better than execution. Whatever." Artemis once again was chained, but this time her arms and legs. She walked toward the bed and kicked it. "Fucking shit." She mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes. She layed on the floor as she crossed her arms and put them behind her head; prying her good eye she said, "You guys can leave now, I won't be going anywhere soon." She smirked and thought how long she could last in a closed tight space. She betted on a week.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days Artemis was kept in the cell, bringing food for her to live off, but that was about it.<p>

Until Commander decided to pay her a visit.

"Hello Miss Artemis I hope you enjoyed your stay here."

"Yeah the food was wonderful and so where the people, very enjoying." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What you want, Eyebrows." Eyebrows was her new name for Erwin since he had such thick eyebrows she never seen before.

Erwin raised his eyebrow at the new name, but got to why he had payed a visit to the criminal. "Artemis I now announced you as an offical member of the Survey Corps, and you will address me as Commander or sir like the others do."

"Wow, so exciting. Like I didn't see that one coming. And **_Sir_**, I'm not like others so I'll just call you what I feel comfortable with. 'Kay."

"Cadet, open the door and release her. Also informed Squad Leader Hanji or Petra to get a uniform for a new certain cadet." Erwin ordered the soilder, and he replied back," Yes, sir."

The boy unchained me and I stretched my body. I stepped out of the tiny room as I followed Erwin upstairs. "Hey where's that short shit with the rude mouth?" Artemis asked.

"Do you mean your new guardian, Levi?"

"Excuse me, guardian?! Your kidding me right." She looked at him, but he stayed quiet as he kept walking.

"Oh you're not kidding... Great. This is not going to end well." Artemis signed, and a fresh pair of clothes were handed to her by a woman or man, in a ponytail.

"Hi I'm Squad Leader Hanji, but you can just call me Hanji, what's your name, and I'm a woman by the way." Artemis stepped back looking at her for a minute trying to process what she had been saying.

"Ugh, so loud. I'm Artemis."

"Yeah I heard from Levi." She had a stupid grin plastered across her face, where her eyes twinkling from excitement or some shit.

"Why did you ask in the first place..."

"I just wanted to here you say it."

"You know what. Nevermind. Do you know where I can change?" Artemis felt like choking her right there. Never in her life had she met a loud and annoying women like her. She was like her own fucking species.

"Yeah, sure I'll take you somewhere you can change."

Artemis was a escorted to a room, there was a shower. So she decided to wash up. She removed her close and closed the curtain.

"So I heard from Erwin that you been wanted for quite some time, but he didn't tell me the reason why."

"That's good that he didn't tell you."

"Aww, but I want to know tell me please?" Hanji's voice came closer, hoping she get some answer from the girl.

Artemis sighed," If I tell you will you shut up and get out?"

"Yes! Now tell me!" Just from hearing her voice, Artemis knew she was probably jumping up and down with that stupid grin on her face again.

"I've been wanted for... I don't remember how long, but for theft and...murder. Killing fifty-fou- I mean fifty-three people."

Hanji was a bit thrown off by her answer, never had she been like this, but her shocking answer was enough to get in that state. She didn't know how to react.

"Oh o-okay, thanks for telling me! See you later." Artemis heard the door slam and again she sighed as she mange to freak out more people.

* * *

><p>"Cadet Artemis I see that you are finished now. Follow Levi and he will escort you to the training grounds."<p>

Erwin looked at Levi and back to her.

Artemis shot Levi a nasty look as she walk towards him. Towering over him she said, "Well we should be heading ther already shouldn't we Levi?"

"That's Sir, not Levi."

"Sure Levi."

Attemis heard a whistle and watch the soilders get into formation. "Alright you shitheads, you guys will have a new member joining you staring on from today."

She heard whispers amongst them, but then again she didn't really care, did she. Was it her appearance, Artmeis forgot about that long ago, and also forgot to bandage away the discolored eye. She rubbed the back of her neck and kept a stotic face until two cadets caught her eye.

She froze, _how could this be possible w-what are they doing here?!_

Then she panicked.

Artemis payed no attention to Levi as another boy caught her eyes, a certain boy with striking green eyes. _Holy fucking shit, I'm screwed._

She tried to keep he calm, but all the emotions swirling inside her made her feel nauseous. "L-Levi.."

"What is it? I'm in the middle of talkin- Oi what's wrong?" He was annoyed, but looked back and saw the state she was in.

"I need to go inside for a minute." Artemis dashed towards the door of the building and closed it. Bullets of sweat trace along her forehead as she began to panic. Her hand were shaking; she couldn't control it.

"Brat, what's wrong with you?" Levi crouched down to her level as he tried to fine out why she had been acting strang.

"L-Levi, put me back in the c-cell now!" Her whole body began to twitch, "What's going on, Levi?"

"Hanji help me carry her to her room so we-"

"No!" Artemis voice was now filled with anger and her face and neck had been flushed with a bright red.

"P-Please I don't want to hurt anyone, take me to the cell." She pushed down the anger trying to withstand it until she was placed in a sustained area.

Levi was puzzled, so was Hanji. But the best they could do was follow her instructions to prevent anything bad from happening.

Levi had called Erwin and Hanji had been watching how her body began to uncontrollably shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Erwin asked trying to figure out what was going out.

"I don't know," Levi sighed, "I was introducing her to the rest of the cadets when she told me she wasn't feeling good, and the brat decided to run inside. Her body was acting weird and shaking. So she told me to take her to her cell. But this shit didn't tell me why."

Artemis mind was in a different place, in her world she was running around in a field. But in reality she had been causing destruction around her. Artemis gasped for air as she sat up. Her heart had been beating so fast, what was going on. Two arms where roughly pinning her down, she looked to whom had been holding her. Levi and Hanji, _what are they doing?_

"W-What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell us." Hanji asked with a worried look.

"Tell you guys what?"

"You have multiple disorders."

"What, what are you talking about. I know I have PTSD, but that's it." Multiple disorders impossible, Hanji was talking nonsense.

"No you also have, bipolar and oppositional defiance disorder."

"W-Wait, what no that can't be. But I have PTSD that's it!"

Hanji grabbed both of my shoulders, "Artemis! You just had a seizure and a fit for about fifteen minutes. How could you not realized it. And what triggered it, I know you may not trust us yet. But we do need to know your medical condition to prevent it in the future. Now, tell me."

Hanji voice was now serious, how would she respond to the women. That she had saw the two brothers she abandoned and a certain boy with green eyes that new her in a way. Artemis took a deep breath.

"I-I saw my brothers..."

The trio looked confused.

"You guys also forgot one person...," Artemis hestitated, was she really going to give her self away to people she had barely met? She looked at Hanji, and she nodded her head.

"I killed my father at the age of nine and I left my brothers to survive on there own..."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! Author here, anyways. I really have bad vocabulary sorry for the lack. Anyways I didnt expect the story to turn out this way. Ugh, I just speeded through it and it's 11:03 PM and I'm tired. Sorry T^T. I'll try to make the story BETTER NExt CHAPTER. And I didn't give up on the amazing quotes I just didn't put one this chapter. LATER.<strong>

**-lizzy :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Encounter

**_Most of the evil in this world are done by good people with good intentions._**

**_- T.S Elliot_**

* * *

><p>"I killed my father at the age of nine and abandoned my brothers."<p>

Artemis's three superiors stood still with silence. And there, Artemis sat on the floor waiting for the horrific comments, but none were made. "I'm sure you had a reason for it. A child like you wouldn't just kill someone for no reason." Erwin was the first to speak.

"Yeah..." Artemis regained her balance and stood up, "I've never really experience kindness from others, so I tend to come off a bit rough."

"A bit?" Levi scoffed, but Artemis continued with what she was saying. "I have a past I'm not proud of, and I never talk about. But if it helps in anyway, only you guys are aloud to ask." Artemis fiddle with her thumbs, but the she had realized it was a sign of hers signaling that she was nervous. Balling her fist she glanced confidently towards the trio.

"I'll make sure to become the best of the best, surpassing everyone, under one condition."

"And what is at?" Erwin asked, he had struck a deal with her, but didn't think he be actually taking a condition from her.

"No one is allow to command me, and remove me from Levi's watch. I will take responsibility for my actions." Erwin closed his eyes for a moment then sighed.

"I can grant you that, but make sure you become the best of the best." He stuck out his hand towards Artemis. She satisfyingly received the handshake.

"Hanji, Cadet Artemis will you leave now. We need to discuss something privately."

"Okay! Let's go eat lunch it's about time!" Hanji dragged Artemis away from the two men and off they went to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Hanji walked Artemis to a tabel with four people. "Oh Hanji, where's Heichuo, and Commander Erwin they should be here by now?"<p>

"They'll be here soon, but first there is someone I like all you guys to meet." Hanji turned her attention to the chatting people,"Attention! Cadets and Squad Leaders. Though Erwin is not here and he asked me to introduce you to someone very special, I like you guys to meet the new recruit Cadet Artemis!"

Artemis, with her chin up and usual cocky expression, introduced her self. "Hello my name is, Artemis, some may known me, some may not. But that's okay we can all get along." She didn't get a look at the uniform but the attire consisted of a short light brown leather jacket with the badge of the Survey Corps on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots.

She the looked at Hanji and raised her eyebrow mouthing her what to do next, "Yes, please treat her well, she is a special case. You may go back to what you were doing."

Hanji pulled Artemis and looked at the whispering cadets. Some said, "Who is she," and,"Look at her, what's wrong with her eye," and,"She thinks she's all high and mighty."

Oh much they were right. Their gossip was pleasure to her, she couldn't lie she enjoyed the attention.

Artemis sat down, the tabel was occupied by four soilders. A petite women with strawberry blonde hair, and three men with different color hairs. Artemis, with an unreadable face, scanned the four humans like objects with her discolored eye based on their look, body shape, height, you name it.

And when she was finally done, she looked at the four who were questioning what she was doing, she smiled, "I'm Artemis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Thrown off my her greeting, Pertra stuttered, "H-Hello. I'm Petra." Petra looked at the others, waiting for them to say something, she nudged the man with blond hair. "O-Oh right, I'm Eld, and these two are Oluo and Gunther."

She looked at the four soilders.

_Oluo Bozado, hand-picked by Levi. Very high combat skills, teamwork is not so good, height of 173 centimeters. Ha, I'm taller. Weighs sixty-seven kilograms and has an odd attraction to Petra Ral?_

_Gunther Schultz also hand-picked, his combat, initiating, and teamwork are average, but with a high kill count. He's 183 centimeters and weighs eighty-two kilograms._

_Eld Jinn, I'm guessing all of them were hand-picked, combat is some what high, teamwork average. And with a height of 182 centimeters and weight of seventy-five kilograms. _

_And finally, the only women in the squad. Petra Ral._

Artemis leaned foward placing her elbows on the tabel, resting her chin against her laced fingers, staring straight at the women.

_Petra Ral, she's looks like the caring type. But her combat is very low, and everything pretty average except her teamwork. Height of 158 centimeters and weighs fifty-five kilograms. And... Oh? She has an attraction to-_

"Oi, what you think your doing little shit. It's rude to stare." It was the man who was attracted to Petra, Oluo. "I just want to see who I will be working along with, you guys seem pretty average to be in the Special Squad Operation." They were offended.

"Excuse me-"

"Hey now, no fighting children. Like you said Artemis, we hope that you can get along with everyone." Hanji said in her usual happy self. "Now why don't you go mingle around with other Cadets I'll be taking these four with me, I'll be right back!"

The squad leader hurried her to stand up and go around, "Whatever. 'Ch."

Artemis looked around the plain dining hall looking for new faces to harass, when she spotted two boys with their back faced towards her, she had hoped she wouldn't have to see them. But she couldn't anymore, she had to. She had to talk to them.

As the tall women walked towards the tabel, she was suddenly called out. "Who do you think you are coming in here all high an mighty!" A girl with an average figure and blonde hair had stood in her way.

"Move out of my way." Artemis stood her ground and tried to get the girl to move.

"And what if I don't want to. I don't care who you are or where you come from. Your just a freshie in here by luck!" The girl shoved Artemis back, raising her voice.

"I'm not going to ask you one more time or else..."

The girl inched closer to Artemis face, feeling her breath against her face, "Or else what."

_She really wants to die._

Artemis took a hold of her arm pinning her arm against her back, then whispering in her ear. "You have no idea where I come from or who I am. It be in your best intrest to stay away from me or else next time it won't be just a broken arm."

Pulling tighter on the arm, she made sure her shoulder was dislocated. "AHH!"

**_Snap._**

"That's for distributing an important moment for me-"

"Cadet Artemis! What are you doing!" The short man barging in the room yelled. He grabbed Artemis and forcefully took her out of the room.

But unknowingly to Artemis, as Levi shouted her name, two boys gasped in awe wondering if it was the long-lost sister that had been "kidnapped".

* * *

><p>After a long scolding from Erwin and Levi, Artemis tiredly walked to her assigned room. Since there was no extra rooms in the girls' cabin. She had to use and old room that was once supplied with Levi's cleaning tools. And boy, was he not happy about that.<p>

She lied on the stiff bed, the scent of bleach reaching her nose. It relaxed her in some way.

Her eyelids soon became heavy, and sleep washed over her body.

* * *

><p><em>"Artemis! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!"<em>

_The ten year old girl giggled as she turned around, her blonde hair flipping along with her body._

_I sat up stretching my body, then washing up to eat for breakfast._

_"Stan, Martha good morning." I sat down on the chair next to the little girl, waiting for her food to be served._

_"Artemis, you're up. Did you sleep well, hopefully the cold didn't disturb you." The women came in through the door holding dishes with piled of food on them. _

_"No certainly not, I'm greatful enough for the roof over my head." I was handed a plate filled with delicious food. "Thank you."_

_"Good morning Artemis, I hope you had a good night sleep with the baring cold last night?" It was Stan head of the family husband of Martha._

_"Dear, I just ask her that." Martha giggled as she pecked her husband's lips._

_"Oh, forgive me. I didn't know." The two sat down, preparing to eat as Stan's face lit up. He looked to his daughter and said, "Oh no, I forgot the utensils, can you get them for me-"_

Artemis woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. _Why did I dream of a lost memory. Odd._

She sat up from her stiff bed, looking around. She made sure **_no one or nothing_** was in the room with her.

Artemis stretched for a while, then proceeded to tie her hair in a loose bun when something caught her eye. She walked close to the window and watched as a blonde ran outside.

_It's early. What are they doing running out there?_

By then, her face was practically against the window, the blonde was oddly familiar to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and waited for the girl to finish her lap so her face was in her sight.

As the mysterious girl finished her lap, Artemis's eyes widen and mouth open slightly with shock. She could never forget those icy blue eyes filled with hatred.

"A-Annie..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- HEEEYY! I feel so great finishing the fourth chapter! Yeah! CHEER WITH ME OUO! Anyways I might, and might meaning a forty five percent chance, upload a chapter tomorrow! YEY more cheering. I was inspired to write this chapter because I was listening to SNSD, YEAH because there music fills me with sadness and the department off Jessica T^T. Jessica we deeply love you, and will always remain in the K-Pop world with your beautiful voice and coldness. Anyways it's 7:42 PM and I'm go play some games bye! (e_e)**

**-Lizzy :D**


End file.
